Dash- Purple streak
by FLASHGIRL2002
Summary: I'm Becca Allen and I'm the fastest girl alive. When I was a infant my mother was murdered by the impossible. Then an accident made me the impossible as well as my older brother. Now I help protect the city from other meta-humans beside me. But My brother does not like it. He wants me to finish high school. But no matter what I will find out who killed my mother.
1. Chapter 1: How Dash came to be

Chapter 1: How Dash came to be.

FLASHGIRL2002:

Please tell me What you think.

*DASH*

I wake up for school and take a shower. When I head downstairs I see Barry still sat there.

"Hey," I say while heading towards the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

"Good morning," he replies.

I glance at my watch as I head towards the table.

"Aren't you late for work... again?" I ask raising an eyebrow at my older brother.

He glances at his own watch and chokes. "My god you're right. Uh... I need to go. Becca do you want me to walk you to school?"

I scoff.

"And make yourself later and probably make me late," I say to him. "No thanks."

He laughs before kissing my head and heading off.

I smile at how predictable my brother is.

My smile soon drops as I finish my breakfast and realize that I need to get ready for school. School is something that I do not want to face right now.

I quickly grab my bag and organize it for today's lessons and assignments to be handed in. Then I take my key and lock the door on my way out.

Walking towards school entrance once again I recieve looks and see people whispering.

A few weeks ago somehow someone had found out about my true parents. They now knew that I was not Becca West daughter of Joe West a police officer.

No, now they know that I am Becca Allen the adopted daughter of Joe and the biological daughter of the murderer Bart Allen.

I try so hard not to let who my father is bother me but it is hard.

Because of all this I have been in a lot of trouble over the last few weeks.

I've had three warnings and two detentions, the next one they said they'd contact a guardian. God today is going to be hard.

I head in and sigh as I head towards my locker. All my friends have also abandoned me.

As I reach my locker I see three other people stood there. Two boys: Ryan and Gill. And one girl: Tracy.

I sigh again before speaking. "Excuse me."

Tracy smirks.

"Why you gonna stab us just like your dad?" She asks.

I glare and decide to leave my locker for now. I go to walk past but before I can Gill grabs my arm.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

I glance at his arm and my fists clench before I glare up at him.

"Get off now!" I snap at him.

"Why what are you going to do?" He demands.

Before I can stop myself my fist is flying at his nose. I hear a crack and then a huge group of people gasping.

"I warned you!" I growl before spotting Tracy and Ryan coming at me. "I wouldn't try it!"

"MISS WEST!" I hear a yell and I turn to see Mr. Hall had come down.

He was looking at me with my clench fists and threatening posture before turning to Gill who is holding his nose which is dripping blood.

I turn to look at the teacher. "Yes sir?"

"Principals office, now!" He tells me.

I sigh as I head for the office.

*DASH*

I sit in the office. The principal had phoned Joe. He is on his way. I know that I am going to be in trouble for this but I cannot help myself sometimes.

There is a knock on the door. The office lady enters.

"Mr. Jones?" She says smiling as she comes in. "Detective West is here."

"Let him in," he says and as Joe enters I keep looking at the ground. "Have a seat Detective."

Joe sits down besides me. I can feel his eyes baring into the back of mine.

"Now that your father is here," Mr. Jones says speaking to me. "How about you explain what happened today."

I don't answer. Mr. Jones begins to tell him of everything that happened over the last few weeks. By the end I can feel the steam coming out of my adopted fathers ears.

"Rebecca," Joe says and I wince at the use of my first name. "I suggest that you start speaking young lady. Otherwise you are going to make things worse for yourself."

I still don't speak so Joe turns back to the principal.

"What is her school punishment?" He asks.

My headmaster glances at me. "Seeing as she will not give a reason I am going to have to suspend her for one week. She will return here a week on Monday hopefully with a better attitude."

Joe nods before turning to me.

"Let's go," he tells me and I nod.

As we leave the office I walk on ahead. I walk as fast as I can.

"HEY!" I hear Tracy yell and my eyes go wide as I know Joe won't be far behind me. "MURDERES DAUGHTER! YOU BROKE GILLS NOSE!"

"YEAH WELL ITS PROBABLY AN IMPROVEMENT!" I yell back.

She walks towards me and is clearly about to strike me when Joe steps in between us.

"Is there a problem?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

"No officer," she says smirking at me.

"No sir," I say not wanting to push his buttons right now.

We leave the school and I do not speak as I get into Joe's police car. Hopefully he did not hear what happened.

I realize that we are going to the precinct. Barry will be there which means I will be in more trouble with him.

"Do we really have to come here?" I ask.

He turns back to look at me. "I can't stop doing my job just because of your bad choices. And I need time to think of how long your grounded."

I sigh but do not say anything. I am worried that he will take all my electronics. There is certain pages he does not need to see.

As we get out and head in we see his captain. After a short greeting we head to Barry's office.

*DASH*

When we get there we see Iris with Barry. Oh great another person to lecture me.

"You gotta get yourself a girlfriend," Iris tells Barry placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey leave him alone he's working," Joe says before motioning to one of the seats in the room. "You sit."

I do so and Barry and Iris look confused.

"Hi Dad," Iris says to him before turning to me. "Becca, you okay?"

I don't answer as I pull my book out of my bag to start on my homework.

"Why are you not at school Becca?" Barry asks clearly confused.

When I don't speak Joe does for me. "Someone has been expelled for fighting."

Barry turns angrily to me. "What now?"

Iris looks sympathetic.

"Fighting," Joe replies. "She busted up a boys nose."

Barry glares but Iris looks like she wants to speak to me.

There is a sudden beeping from one of Barry's computers so we all glance at it.

"Looks like your testing is done," Iris says.

After a bit of science talk Iris sits on Joe's knee.

"Dad seeing as how Barry solved your poop problem how about letting him go to star labs?" She asks.

Joe stares at Barry for a few seconds who looks hopeful.

"Fine go," he says to them.

They both look happy as they get there coats.

"Thank you Joe," Barry says before leaving.

Once there gone Joe walks over to me. He sits down besides me.

"What am I gonna do Becca?" He asks. "If you don't talk to me how can I help?"

I shrug. "You can't do anything."

He pulls my book out of my hands.

"How about you try me?" He asks.

I shake my head and he sighs.

"Well I am sorry to do this then," he says and I know what he is going to say. "You're grounded until further notice."

I nod. "Okay."

"I need to go and find Mardon," he says. "We will drop you off on our way. You are to get something to eat, go in shower and go to bed."

I nod again and get to my feet.

He places an arm around my shoulder as we head towards the door.

"You know you can talk to me right?" He asks.

I don't answer as his partner walks towards us and we head into there car.

*DASH*

"So Becca," his partner begins. "Hows school?"

"Horrible," I reply with one word.

I know Joe is listening.

"Why's that?"

"Just for certain reasons," I say to him.

When we pull up outside our house I turn to Joe.

"Bye," I say before taking my key out of my bag and preparing to unlock the door.

I turn back and wave at the two people in the car who are watching my every move.

A few hours later and I am sat reading a book in bed. There is a sudden noise. I look at my glass of water as the water begins to slowly rise out of it.

I see some sort of bright light coming through the window.

I get to my feet and open my bedroom window. I am shocked to see some sort of wave coming through star labs. But before I can react there is a clash of thunder.

Then I feel an enormous amount of pain as I am hit by lightning. I feel my body go flying into the wall opposite and I slide down.

A few seconds later and my world goes black.

*DASH*

FLASHGIRL2002:

I hope you like. Please review. Next chapter will be set between episode 3 and four of the first season. So Barry will already be the flash.


	2. Chapter 2: Waking up and discoveries

Chapter 2: Wake up and discoveries.

FLASHGIRL2002:

Okay next chapter.

*DASH*

 ** _Previously:_**

 ** _Becca West Allen walks into school._**

 ** _"Why are you gonna stab us like your dad?" A girl named Tracy says._**

 ** _Becca punches a boy who's nose begins to bleed._**

 ** _"MISS WEST!" A teacher yells. "PRINCIPALS OFFICE NOW!"_**

 ** _Becca is in the principals office. Her headmaster says. "I am going to have to suspend her for one week."_**

 ** _Becca watches as Barry and Iris leave to go to star labs._**

 ** _Later on in her room she watches the particle accelerator explode._**

 ** _She is struck by lightning and hits the wall in her bedroom._**

*DASH*

Becca's POV:

As I slowly begin to wake up I hear one of my favorite songs come on. I also hear unfamiliar voices.

"She should wake soon," I hear a woman say. "Barry already has."

I sit up.

"She's awake," The woman who has red hair says. "Call Barry."

"Where am I?" I ask trying to get off of the bed. "Who are you people?"

"Easy," the woman says gently laying her hand on my shoulder and laying me back down. "I'm Dr. Snow and this is Cisco. Your at S.T.A.R labs."

I try and make sense of what happened.

"Why?" I ask her.

"You were hit by lightning," she informs me. "Created by the explosion."

I nod but it is hard to take in.

"Miss Snow," a man in a wheelchair says as he enters. "Let's try not to scare miss West. She is only young."

"How long have I been here?" I ask as I sit up.

"10 months," the man replies. "Your brother woke up a month ago."

"Wait Barry was in a coma too?" I ask and he nods.

"Yes," Cisco says walking over. "And he is not answering his phone."

I sigh. "I need to go."

Dr. Snow tries to stop me.

"No," she says but I get to my feet. "We need to run some more tests to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine," I reassure her. "Right now I need to let my family know that I am okay."

I glance at the mirror in front of me and gasp at the sight of me.

"Why do I have purple in my hair?" I demand turning to the three other occupants of the room. "That was not there yester- I mean all tose months ago."

"Thats why we would like you to stay," The man in the chair says. "We would like to help you find these answers."

"I'm fifteen years old," I snap at him as I head for the exit. "I am not gonna let you three turn me into a lab rat."

I walk out but stop for a second as a wave of dizziness comes over me.

After a second it passes and I leave the site. After deciding I'd check to see if Iris still works at Jitters I begin to make my way there.

I cannot wait to see my family.

*DASH*

I head towards Jitters and hope that Iris is there right now. As I head in I spot a woman that works with Iris. I decide to ask if shes here.

"Hello," I say and the woman turns shocked as she spots me. "I'm looking for Iris."

She does not speak but only nods. "I'll grab her."

I sit down for a few seconds and try to get a hold of the fact that I have missed ten months of my life.

"Oh my god," A familiar voice says and I turn to see Iris. "Becca!"

She runs over and we hug. It feels like she is never going to let me go.

"You're okay," she exclaims with tears in her eyes. "When Barry woke up but you didn't I thought you weren't going to make it."

"I'm okay," I promise her as she finally releases me. "I am fine."

"You weren't fine then," she points out. "I was the one who found you. And then I found out the same thing happened to Barry. These have been the scariest months of my life."

I hug her again before glancing around.

"Do you know where Dad and Barry might be right now?" I ask her.

"Work," she says. "Let me grab my bag and we'll head over."

I nod but before I can do anything I cringe as a very loud ringing reaches my ears. I glance around but do not see where it is coming from.

I glance outside and my eyesight seems to zoom as I spot someone answering there phone.

As Iris returns my eyesight returns to normal and I wonder what just happened.

As we walk out of Jitters Iris turns to me.

"So I want to tell you about the streak," she explains to me.

"The streak?" I ask her.

She nods. "Its a red blur that has been going around saving the city."

I nod but wonder wether she is feeling very well. What would a red blur be doing saving the city. And how does a red blur save the city when I come to think of it.

"So what has happened in my 10 month nap?" I ask.

She chuckles before getting serious. "Well dad and I have stopped talking."

I stop and turn to look at her. "Why?"

"Because he discovered I am dating detective Thawne," She says blushing.

I smirk. "You mean detective pretty boy."

She nods and smiles. "He pretty much covered all of dad's shifts when Barry and you were in hospital. We ended up having coffee an our relationship grew."

I nod.

"I'm glad you've found someone," I tell her but inside I wonder how Barry feels about his crush now having someone else in her life.

As we get to the precinct I begin to get nervous. Last time I seen Joe and Barry I was in a spot of trouble.

"I do think that the purple suits you by the way," she says glancing at my hair.

I take a strand. "Yeah it will take me a while to get used to it though."

Then we head inside.

*DASH*

As we get inside everyone is staring at me. I try not to blush.

"If it isn't baby face's sister," one cop says approaching us both. "Nice to see you on your feet."

I nod and then glance around. "Are they here?"

He nods. "They're in Barry's lab."

I nod and turn to Iris. We head upstairs and she enters the lab first.

"Hey guys," she says. "I got a surprise for you."

They glance up and Joe crosses his arms. "If this is about Eddie..."

"Excuse me," I say coming out of hiding and smiling. "I am pretty sure I am cuter then detective pretty boy."

Barry comes running at me and pulls me into his arms. I squeeze him back and he won't let go.

"Big bro," I say to him. "Oxygen is needed."

He smirks and chuckles. "Sorry."

As he releases me I slowly begin to walk over to Joe. I stop when I am in front of him. I stare down as I don't know how he is going to react.

He pulls me into his arms and I feel relief.

"I missed you so much," he says and I sigh. "You and Barry scared the hell out of me."

I smile and as we pull away I see both Iris and Barry smiling at the two of us.

"I have to get back to work," Iris says before turning to walk towards the door. "I'll see all of you tonight."

When she is gone I sit down and so do the other two.

"How are you feeling?" Joe asks.

I shrug. "A little tired which considering how long I slept for is ridicolous."

They laugh and so do I.

I turn to look at Barry.

"So you were also hit by that explosion?" I ask him.

He shares a glance with Joe and then he nods.

"Yeah," he says before touching the purple in my hair. "But you got the stylish new look with it."

"Well purple was always my favorite color," I point out gently.

We sit and talk for a few more minutes.

Then all of a sudden a loud police siren is sounding in my ears. I grip my head and groan from the pain. I cannot block it out and I do not know how to either.

"Becca," Barry suddenly says and he kneels down in front of me. "What's wrong?"

I squeeze as I try to speak. "Its so loud."

"What is?" Joe asks also kneeling down.

"The siren!" I exclaim. "Its so loud like its inside."

"We need to get her to Dr. Wells," Joe says. "This must be an after effect to the explosion."

I glance up at them as the siren finally passes. I release my head and rub my temples as I try to get rid of my headache.

"I'm okay," I say to them. "But why would Dr. Wells be able to help?"

But once again something happens. The world seems to slow down. Someone comes crashing in and drops things and then it speeds up and the items crash to the floor.

*DASH*

As we arrive at S.T.A.R Labs Caitlin has me sit down.

"I'm going to run some tests," she says. "Mainly to see what has changed in your body. They won't take but a few minutes."

I nod and as she draws blood and does everything else. Barry who was speaking to Dr. Wells and Cisco comes over to me.

"Here," he says passing me some asprin. "How you feeling?"

I do not speak until I have taken them. "Better now. Thanks."

He nods and for a few minutes we sit in silence. Then Caitlin approaches us again.

"Well," she says and I worry what she is about to tell me. "From the tests I've ran all your senses seem to be heightned. Sight, smell, touch, hearing and taste."

I nod. "So that's why everything was so loud."

"Yes," she replies but then she glances at my brother. "But that's not all. Barry she seems to share the same gifts as you."

I turn to Barry confused.

"I am super fast," he says.

Suddenly he is gone and is moving around in a streak of red.

When he stops my mouth is open. "Your the red streak that Iris is telling me about."

He nods. "Yep. But you cannot tell her. Only Joe, Dr. Wells, Caitlin and Cisco know. And now you I guess."

I nod again.

"So I should be able to do that?" I asked Caitlin as I turn back to her. "Run really fast."

She smiles.

"Yes," she says. "And we have a way to test it."

They lead me into a room with a giant treadmill.

"You want me to go on that?" I ask them and they all nod.

I take off my jacket and head onto it. When they start it I begin to run. After a few moments the speed is so high that it should be impossible for me. But it isn't.

A minute or two later the machine stops.

"Your faster then Barry," Cisco says and we high five.

"With your speed and senses you would be able to sense a threat way before it happens," Dr. Wells says.

"You guys," Barry says coming over and placing a hand on my shoulder. "She won't be becoming a superhero. She's fifteen years old. She's not cut out for this."

I glare at my brother.

"You can't say that," I glare at him. "You go running around the city saving people why can't I?"

He folds his arms.

"Because you are a school student," he says to me. "Which you will be going back to as soon as possible."

Before anything else can be said the alarms go off.

"Barry," Dr. Wells says. "There is a fire downtown."

He nods and races off after picking up a red suit. After a few minutes his voice comes over the coms.

"Guys," he says. "There's two buildings that are about to explode... I can't take them both."

All three of them turn to me.

"You heard him he don't want my help," I remind them.

Cisco brings a box over.

"This is a suit I had been working on for a female," he says and hands me the box.

I open it and see a purple suit in it.

"You know he's going to kill me right," I say to him. "And Joe."

He nods. "Yeah but he'll get over it."

I race into another room and change. I can see that it is an all in one and on the chest is a small white circle with a lightning bolt inside it.

At the bottom of the box is an electric blue mask.

I run out of the building and head towards the two buildings.

*DASH*

As I arrive I see Barry there. His suit is a lot like mine except for it being red and having a hoodie.

I close my eyes and cup my ear to listen. In one building I can hear at least six people. I zoom my eyes into the building. I see that there is six people all on the top floor.

In the second building there is a family of ten but there all in different rooms on one floor.

"Hey," I say racing over to Barry in a flash of purple. "In that building there is six people and in that one theres ten. The six are all trapped in one room on the top floor. The second one the ten people are all on the same floor but different rooms."

He nods. "I'll take the second one. And by the way this is a one time only."

I don't say anything as I take off running into the first building. I race all the way to the top and start racing people out.

Once there all out I stop round the corner and wait as Barry comes running to me.

"Are you okay?" I ask him.

"Yeah?" he agrees before smiling at my suit. "Purple is a good look on you. But you can't continue this. Its not right. You need to go to school. If you are needed then you can help but thats it."

I nod. "Thanks. But you know after Joe is finished with me I might be grounded until I graduate anyway."

He nods.

We head back to star labs to see that Joe is already there. When he sees me he freezes.

"Okay... I'm not gonna get mad," he says as he walks towards me. "But you need to promise me something. Put school first. I know that this must be important to you but school comes first."

I smile and hug him. "I promise."

He kisses the top of my head just as Cisco heads over.

"I made something for you," he says holding out what looks like a hearing aid. "It will help you to control when you use your super hearing. I've also got contacts that are for the same thing."

"Cisco your the best," I say.

"So," Dr. Wells says approaching. "Cisco you named the flash and half the other Meta-humans. What do you want to call the young speedster?"

Cisco smirks.

"Oh I had a name picked out for ages," he says. "Dash!"

I nod and so do the others.

"Flash- the scarlet speedster and Dash- the purple speedster," Barry says contenplating it. "I like it."

*DASH*

FLASHGIRL2002:

Okay please tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3: FLASH VS ARROW PT1

Chapter 3: Arrow vs Flash PT.1

FLASHGIRL2002:

Okay so please tell me if you like this story.

*DASH*

 _Italics= Super hearing/ super sight._

Becca's POV:

 ** _Previously:_**

 ** _"I'm afraid I'm going to have to suspend her for a week," the principal tells Joe._**

 ** _The particle accelerator explodes and Becca is hit by lightning._**

 ** _10 months later she wakes up and is at S.T.A.R. Labs._**

 _ **"I'm Dr. Snow and this is Cisco. Your at S.T.A.R labs."**_

 ** _"So I want to tell you about the streak," Iris says to Becca._**

 ** _"The streak?" Becca questions._**

 ** _She nods. "Its a red blur that has been going around saving the city."_**

 _ **"Well," Caitlin explains as she reads the results. "From the tests I've ran all your senses seem to be heightned. Sight, smell, touch, hearing and taste."**_

 _ **Becca nods. "So that's why everything was so loud."**_

 _ **"Yes," she replies but then she glances at Barry. "But that's not all. Barry she seems to share the same gifts as you."**_

 _ **Becca turns to Barry confused.**_

 _ **"I am super fast," he says.**_

 ** _"Your the red streak that Iris is telling me about."_**

 ** _Barry nods. "Yep. But you cannot tell her. Only Joe, Dr. Wells, Caitlin and Cisco know. And now you I guess."_**

 _ **"You guys," Barry says coming over and placing a hand on my shoulder. "She won't be becoming a superhero. She's fifteen years old. She's not cut out for this."**_

 _ **Becca glares at her brother.**_

 _ **"You can't say that," Becca snaps. "You go running around the city saving people why can't I?"**_

 ** _Cisco holds out a box for Becca._**

 _ **"This is a suit I had been working on for a female," he says and hands me the box.**_

 _ **she opens it and see a purple suit in it.**_

 _ **"You know he's going to kill me right," Becca says to him. "And Joe."**_

 _ **Dash runs around the city and helps Barry to save the people trapped in a burning building.**_

 _ **"Okay... I'm not gonna get mad," Joe says as he walks towards Becca. "But you need to promise me something. Put school first. I know that this must be important to you but school comes first."**_

 _ **Becca smiles and hugs him. "I promise."**_

 _ **He kisses the top of her head just as Cisco heads over.**_

 _ **"I made something for you," he says holding out what looks like a hearing aid. "It will help you to control when you use your super hearing. I've also got contacts that are for the same thing."**_

 _ **"Cisco your the best," Becca says.**_

 _ **"So," Dr. Wells says approaching. "Cisco you named the flash and half the other Meta-humans. What do you want to call the young speedster?"**_

 _ **Cisco smirks.**_

 _ **"Oh I had a name picked out for ages," he says. "Dash!"**_

 _ **Becca nods and so do the others.**_

 _ **"Flash- the scarlet speedster and Dash- the purple speedster," Barry says contenplating it. "I like it."**_

*DASH*

The last few days have been hard. Iris continues to write about the Red and purple streaks. Barry confronted her as the flash but it did not work.

Today is my first day back at school. I took some make up tests and I am now up to speed with everyone else.

Joe has decided tod drive me to school today.

"So can you at least try to stay out of trouble today?" He asks as we pull up to the school.

I nod but do not speak as I get out of the car.

"I'm going straight to S.T.A.R labs after school," I tell him as I grab my school bag. "Cisco wants me to do some training. Is that okay?"

He sighs. "Yes but as it is still a school night I want you home before 8."

I nod and kiss him on the cheek.

"Thanks and I will," I tell him. "Anyway I have to go and meet with the headteacher. Apparently he wants to talk about the last day I was here."

He cringes. "Good luck."

I walk into the school and fight the urge to hide as everyone watches me. I head to the principals office and knock on his door.

"Come in," he says and I enter. "Ah Miss West. Please have a seat."

I sit down.

"You asked for me to come straight to your office sir," I point out.

"Yes," he says and he places his hands on his desk. "I just want to make sure you are ready to come back to school. Last time you were here it was not a good day."

"I promise you I'm ready sir," I tell him. "I will try my hardest to keep up with the rest of my year. I will also try to keep my temper under control... after the coma I just want my life back to normal."

He looks happy.

"I am glad to see you have put a lot of thought into this," he says nodding his head. "Well here's your schedule and if you have any problems at all see a teacher."

I take it off of him and head out of the office. Seeing people glancing at me and then looking away and talking to each other I find myself unable to resist _._ I tuck my hair behind my ear and twist my hearing aid so that the noise is amplified slightly. The I curve my ear in there direction.

 _"So she's back," One young girl says. "What has she done to her hair?"_

 _"I don't know," another girl says. "But she is also wearing a hearing aid. Could that have been from the lightning."_

 _"Doesn't matter how much she's changed," a boy says. "She's still related to a murderer."_

I've had enough so I turn my hearing aid back to normal and head towards my first class. It's maths.

As I head in the whole class goes quiet. The teacher turns to see what happened and smiles at me.

"Miss West welcome back," she says and then motions to a seat. "Thats your desk."

I nod and sit down as I begin to feel nervous about today. Can I really keep my temper in check.

*DASH*

After school I go to my locker and take my stuff out. When I turn around I see more people staring and whispering.

"Why don't you all take a picture?" I ask them and they all avert there eyes. "It might last longer."

When I get outside I glance around before speeding off to S.T.A.R labs. I am not supposed to use my powers too much but I needed to burn off some steam.

As I zoom to the door and then slowly walk in I notice everyones expression.

"What's wrong guys?" I ask them.

"We think there's a new meta around," Barry tells me.

Dr. Wells comes into the room and begins to speak to everyone. "Anger, hate agression."

"A Jedi craves not these things," Cisco says quoting Yoda from where he is sat and when he sees our less then amused expression. "No ones feeling that quote."

"Everyone in the bank went total savage for about five minutes," Barry says to all of us. "And then they were fine."

"Anger can be a powerful emotion," Dr. Wells points out to all of us. "If this Meta-human can engender irrational feelings of anger in his victims he can do a lot of damage."

"Are you telling me that this guy made a bunch of people attack each other at a bank," I say.

Barry turns to me.

"Not that you need to know," he says to me. "But yes."

I glare at him but do not retort.

"Detective West helped me to get the CAT scans the hospital did on everyone at the bank," Caitlin tells us as she inserts the information into the computer. "Take a look."

We see the CAT scans appear and even I know there is something wrong and science is not my best subject.

"Well look at this," Dr. Wells says as we all glance at the screen. "The emotion centers of the brain are still showing signs of being overwhelmed."

"Particularly the area that controls executive function," Caitlin explains. "Thats the part of the brain that stops people from doing whatever random and potentially destructive thing that pops into there head."

"How do you think the Meta does it to them?" Barry asks turning to her.

"Thats the 1/2 million dollar question," Caitlin informs us.

Suddenly Barry's phone goes off and I see something about Jitters.

"Hey if you guys figure it out give me a call okay?" Barry says.

"Is the Flash off to another rooftop rendezvous with Iris?" Caitlin asks.

"No," Barry replies but we all know that he is lying. "Yeah but she probably just wants to ask me... I mean you know him about meta-human stuff for her blog."

"Don't you think its a bit risky for you to risk not only your identity and mine?" I ask him.

"Becca," he groans. "I've told you your not a superhero."

I growl at him. "You only say that because you hate how I can go faster then you. Plus I have super senses."

He scoffs and I turn away in anger.

"Do you want some advice?" Caitlin asks him.

Barry rubs his head before turning back to her.

"No matter what I say I'm getting the advice right?" He asks but already knowing the question.

"Don't get involved," Caitlin suggests. "As the Flash or yourself. You don't want to be the one to blame for there breakup."

"Okay," Barry says. "I hear you."

He takes his suit and zooms off anyway. Caitlin shakes her head and I glance at my watch.

"Guys I need to go," I tell them. "I have to be at home in ten mins."

They nod and I zoom off. But what they have failed to notice is that I continue to where the Dash suit underneath my clothing.

*DASH*

I get home and see that no one is home. But after about ten minutes a voice comes through my hearing aid.

"Becca you there!" He exclaims causing me to wince. "Sorry I forgot your hearing is sensitive."

"Whats up Cisco?" I ask after rubbing my sore tab.

"The police got a ping," he says to me. "From the tracer hidden in the stolen cash. Swat teams closing in on the 1600 block of pass."

"Barry's already on his way," Caitlin says. "And he's probably going to kill us for contacting you."

"Thanks," I say.

I do a super spin and I'm in my costume as my others clothes fly off of me.

Barry and I arrive at the same time. One cop is pointing a gun at Joe and the others. I quickly push them out of the way and so does Barry.

The two of us and Joe land on the ground next to each other. The officer clocks his gun and I see both Barry and Joe glaring at me.

Two arrows suddenly appear out of nowhere and hit the police officer. The three of us turn to see the guy that I remember being the Arrow from Starling city stood there.

"Nice mask," he says to Barry.

I turn to look at Barry. I wonder what kind of Superheroe teams up with a vigilante.

The arrow then suddenly goes through a vent and out of a building.

I watch as my brother goes speeding out of the building. After a few moments I go racing after him. I want to know what Arrow is doing in this city. I also want to know why my brother lied about it.

Then we are going to have a nice talk about telling the truth to our family. I have missed ten months and the flash and the arrow seem to know each other and are friends.

Where is that right. My brother is so confusing.

*DASH*

I catch up with my brother just as he meets up with a man and a woman.

I also notice my brother has his mask off.

"By the way I gave Oliver like 1/2 hour head start," he says.

"I have three questions," I say speeding next to him and the two people look at me shocked. "One who are they? Two: Why are you and the arrow aquaintances? And three: How do these people know who you are?"

"I have a question of my own," he says turning to glare at me. "Why are you following me?"

"Hi Barry," The woman says shocked. "And..."

"Dash," I say not giving my real name to someone I do not know.

"Hey, Felicity," Barry says clearly happy to see her. "How you doing Dig?"

"You're fast," the man who is clearly Dig says. "And she's faster."

"Did you guys not tell him about me?" Barry asks and I continue to glare at my brother.

"Seeing is believing, or drooling," Felicity explains before holding her hand out to me. "Hi I'm Felicity Smoak."

I sigh and shake her hand. "Hi. I didn't mean to sound rude so I do apologize."

The arrow suddenly pulls up on his motorbike. He takes off his hood clearly not seeing that I am here. When he sees he goes wide eyed.

"Hey," Barry says before he can speak. "Thanks for showing up back there but I had it."

"We had it," I correct my brother who says nothing.

Arrow just nods. "Uh-hu. Who is she?"

I glare. "She has a name. Its Dash."

"What I was getting ready to make my move," Barry says.

"What move?" Arrow wonders. "The one to the morgue for both of you. And I don't believe I invited the kid here."

"Oh he did not just call me a kid," I say stepping forward but Barry stops me.

"Dash go wait over there," he says pointing to a building far away.

I glare but do as he says.

Then I turn the dial on my hearing aid and squeeze my eyes to use my contact lenses to zoom in on what is happening between the four people not too far away from me.

 _"Wait so what are you guys doing in central city?" He asks._

 _"Working a case," Felicity says pulling something out of a bag. "Suspicious homicide in the styling where the murder weapon is a boomerang."_

 _"Cool," Barry says and I see Oliver giving him a look. "I mean awful."_

 _"I found traces of Iron oxcide on it," Felicity explains. "I know its a long shot but central city has has the highest concentration of iron oxide in the country."_

 _"Did you know Australian aboriginals use boomerangs to hunt," Barry says trying to be a nerd. "Mainly on Kangaroo which is suprisingly a low fat source of pro-."_

 _"We were following up a lead when we heard the S.W.A.T raid over the radio," Arrow says after clearing his throat. "And I thought I'd come by... watch you make your move. And I see that there is a new speedster in town. How old is she?"_

 _Barry does not answer as he does not want to give anything away._

 _"I had a cousin who was hit by lightning once," Dig says and I see Felicity nudge him. "He just developed a stutter."_

 _"Well my team and I are after a nasty meta-human who makes people angry," Barry tells them all._

 _"Cool," Felicity says and as Barry laughs Arrow sends her the same look he sent Barry. "I mean awful."_

 _"Uh well since you guys are here why don't we team up?" Barry asks. "I'll help you find your boomerang man and you can help me super rage-a-holic."_

 _"We'd love to," Felicity begins._

 _"No," Arrow disagrees. "We'll handle our buisness and then head home."_

 _"The fastest way to find out everything about that boomerang is to sic S.T.A.R. Labs onto it."_

 _"Enough people know my secret identity," Arrow points out. "It probably won't take that female too long either."_

 _"Fine," Felicity says. "I'll go. They already know who I am. You can drop me off and I'll meet up with you later."_

As Barry goes for Felicity and carrys her off I turn off my hearing aid and squint to return my eyesight to normal.

I take off after the two.

*DASH*

I arrive at S.T.A.R. Labs and see Barry just placing Felicity down.

"You listened to the whole conversation didn't you?" He asks glaring at me.

"Wait," Felicity says glancing at me. "She was too far away there's no way she heard that."

"I also have super senses," I explain to her. "And yes Barry. You should not try to shut me out of the conversation then I would not need to use my powers."

"So what do you think?" Barry asks Felicity ignoring me.

I head out of the room but Caitlin stops me. "Joe wants to speak to you."

I nod and sigh before heading into where the two are. I see both Dr. Wells and Joe.

"Becca," Joe says crossing his arms. "You want to tell me what you were doing out so late on a school night?"

I sigh and shrug. "Cisco contacted me thought that Barry might need some help."

"Well you need to head home right now young lady," he informs me. "And Dash better not be out that late again."

I sigh and nod before beginning to head out. I speed all the way home. When I sit down I begin to ponder the nights events.

What is wrong with Barry and why is he treating me like this.

*DASH*

The next day after school I walk into Jitters and see who I now know is Oliver Queen AKA Arrow and Felicity. I sit down a bit further away from them as they still do not know who I am.

Barry walks in and walks over to the two of them.

"The bad guy that you're after," Oliver begins. "The one who robbed the bank. His name is Roy. G. Bivolo."

I glance at them but don't say anything.

"Uh thanks," Barry replies. "How did you find that out? The guys still alive right?"

I go wide eyed as I wonder the same thing.

Oliver gives him a look.

"I'm just asking," Barry continues. "I thought you didn't want to help."

"I'm not," Oliver tells him. "Its just a name."

"All right," Barry agrees just as Iris walks over.

After a few seconds of her drooling Iris drags Barry away. I glare at the Arrow as I do not trust him.

Barry walks over to me. "You really need to stop listening to my conversations."

"Well they concern both of us," I say and before he can retaliate. "I don't care what you say but Dash is a member of this team as much as Flash."

Arrow walks over to us. "Barry can I talk to you."

Barry glances at me before sighing.

"Its okay we can talk freely in front of her," Barry says.

Oliver looks at me suspicious.

"Okay," he finally says to Barry.

"Okay what?" Barry replies.

"Okay we'll help you catch your bad guy," Oliver finishes.

"Great," Barry replies and I groan. "Meta-human."

"I'm not calling him that Barry," Oliver informs my brother.

Barry holds his hand out to him. "Partners."

Oliver sighs before taking the offered hand. "Partners."

I sigh now. "I guess its a good thing were a trio then."

Oliver turns to me.

"Why would it be a trio?" He asks me.

I smirk at him. "Because Dash is closer than you think."

His mouth drops open as he realizes what I am implying.

"Okay," he finally agree. "Then we will work together. All of us."

*DASH*

FLASHGIRL2002:

Okay hope you enjoy and please review.


	4. Chapter 4: FLASH VS ARROW PT2

Chapter 4: Flash vs Arrow PT.2

FLASHGIRL2002:

Okay so I hope you guys enjoy.

*DASH*

Becca's POV:

 _ **Previously:**_

 _ **"I promise you I'm ready sir," Becca tell him. "I will try my hardest to keep up with the rest of my year. I will also try to keep my temper under control... after the coma I just want my life back to normal."**_

 _ **"Are you telling me that this guy made a bunch of people attack each other at a bank," Becca says to Barry.**_

 _ **Barry turns to his sister. "Not that you need to know," he says to her. "But yes."**_

 _ **"Becca," he groans. "I've told you your not a superhero."**_

 _ **She growls at him. "You only say that because you hate how I can go faster then you. Plus I have super senses."**_

 _ **"Becca you there!" Cisco exclaims causing Becca to wince. "Sorry I forgot your hearing is sensitive."**_

 _ **"Whats up Cisco?"she asks after rubbing her sore tab.**_

 _ **"The police got a ping," he says to her. "From the tracer hidden in the stolen cash. Swat teams closing in on the 1600 block of pass."**_

 _ **"Barry's already on his way," Caitlin says. "And he's probably going to kill us for contacting you."**_

 _ **"Thanks," She says.**_

 _ **Becca does a super spin and ends up in her costume as her others clothes fly off of her.**_

 _ **Barry and Becca arrive at the same time. One cop is pointing a gun at Joe and the others. Dash and Flash push them out of the way.**_

 _ **Arrow turns up and saves the day. Dash stares at her brother wondering how he knows him.**_

 _ **Barry stands in front of Felicity Smoak and Diggle.**_

 _ **"I have three questions," Becca says speeding next to him and the two people look at her shocked. "One who are they? Two: Why are you and the arrow aquaintances? And three: How do these people know who you are?"**_

 _ **"I have a question of my own," Barry says turning to glare at her. "Why are you following me?"**_

 _ **"Hi Barry," The woman says shocked. "And..."**_

 _ **"Dash," Becca says not giving her real name to someone she does not know.**_

 _ **"Hey, Felicity," Barry says clearly happy to see her. "How you doing Dig?"**_

 _ **"You're fast," the man who is clearly Dig says. "And she's faster."**_

 _ **Arrow turns up taking off his hood. Becca and him see each other.**_

 _ **"Hey," Barry says before Oliver can speak. "Thanks for showing up back there but I had it."**_

 _ **"We had it," Becca corrects her brother who says nothing.**_

 _ **Arrow just nods. "Uh-hu. Who is she?"**_

 _ **Becca glares. "She has a name. Its Dash."**_

 _ **"What I was getting ready to make my move," Barry says.**_

 _ **"What move?" Arrow wonders. "The one to the morgue for both of you. And I don't believe I invited the kid here."**_

 _ **"Oh he did not just call me a kid," Bcca says stepping forward but Barry stops her.**_

 _ **"Dash go wait over there," he says pointing to a building far away.**_

 _ **Dash stands in front of Joe when they returned to S.T.A.R Labs.**_

 _ **"Becca," Joe says crossing his arms. "You want to tell me what you were doing out so late on a school night?"**_

 _ **Becca sighs and shrugs. "Cisco contacted me thought that Barry might need some help."**_

 _ **"Well you need to head home right now young lady," Joe informs her. "And Dash better not be out that late again."**_

 _ **Barry walks over to Becca as he finishes speaking to Oliver Queen. "You really need to stop listening to my conversations."**_

 _ **"Well they concern both of us," Becca says and before he can retaliate. "I don't care what you say but Dash is a member of this team as much as Flash."**_

 _ **Arrow walks over to them. "Barry can I talk to you."**_

 _ **Barry glances at me before sighing.**_

 _ **"Its okay we can talk freely in front of her," Barry says.**_

 _ **Oliver looks at her suspicious.**_

 _ **"Okay," he finally says to Barry.**_

 _ **"Okay what?" Barry replies.**_

 _ **"Okay we'll help you catch your bad guy," Oliver finishes.**_

 _ **"Great," Barry replies and Beeca lets out a groan. "Meta-human."**_

 _ **"I'm not calling him that Barry," Oliver informs my brother.**_

 _ **Barry holds his hand out to him. "Partners."**_

 _ **Oliver sighs before taking the offered hand. "Partners."**_

 _ **Becca sighs now. "I guess its a good thing were a trio then."**_

 _ **Oliver turns to her.**_

 _ **"Why would it be a trio?" He asks her.**_

 _ **She smirks at him. "Because Dash is closer than you think."**_

 _ **His mouth drops open as he realizes what she is implying.**_

 _ **"Okay," he finally agree. "Then we will work together. All of us."**_

*DASH*

I begin to ponder wether this is a good idea. To team up with Arrow. There also seems to be some tension between Arrow and my brother.

They had done some training and from what I can gather... it did not go too well.

I went to meet Joe and Barry at the precint. Arrow refused to let me go to training and of course Barry agreed.

I don't get what my brothers problem is. I am stil keeping up with my schoolwork.

"Two things I won't be doing in this lifetime," I hear Joe say as I approach the two. "Play professional baseball and thank that lunatic."

"Hey," I say as Joe walks away.

"What are you doing here Becca?" Barry asks.

"I'm here to meet you," I point out and he looks unhappy as usual. "How did training go."

He shakes his head.

"Do not even ask," he tells me. "And don't you have homework to do?"

I glare at him.

"Finished," I state. "Not that you need to know."

"Let's just get to S.T.A.R labs," he says before smirking. "Wanna race?"

I nod and we both take off at the same time. I laugh as I race ahead of him and he struggles to keep up,

*DASH*

I smirk as I beat him there.

"Let me be the first to tell you," I say as he appears a few seconds after me. "Your too slow."

He grips me in a headlock and I struggle as Felicity appears.

"Hey," she says.

"Hey," we both reply.

I had decided to let team Arrow know who Dash is if we are going to work together. Barry finally releases me and I straighten my now frazzled hair.

"How'd it go with Oliver?" Felicity asks.

"To be honest not exactly the partnership I thought it'd be," Barry says and I wonder what happened.

"Did he really do the thing with the arrows?" Felicity asks.

I glance between them. "The thing with the arrows?"

"You knew he was gonna shoot me?" Barry demands.

She says something back but before I hear I hear the beeping from the computers.

"Hey we just got a ping from the facial recognition software," Cisco explains and I head towards him. "We got Biglo. AKA the prism."

I roll my eyes at him.

"Since when do we have facial recognition software?" Caitlin asks and I glance at Cisco.

"Happy Honica," Felicity says and I smile.

"Where can I find him?" Barry asks and I sigh.

"Traffic camera's just caught him entering a residence," Cisco tells him. "At 168 Jarvis."

I glance to Barry.

"We should let the Arrow know," Felicity tells us.

"I can handle this solo I've done it before," Barry says and turns to me. "Stay here."

"Not a chance," I say to him. "You need back up."

"Barry," Felicity says before Barry can argu with me. "I really think you need to-"

"Felicity!" Barry snaps and I glare at him. "I don't need his help. Becca for once do as I tell you and stay here."

He went zooming off. Felicity turned to me.

"Aren't you going after him?" She asks.

"No," I say folding my arms. "I am sick of trying to convince him. When he wants my help he can ask for it. I'm going home as I have homework to do."

I head for home.

*DASH*

The next day I find myself once again in the principals office. This time I had got in trouble for fighting. Even though it was five against one apparently its my fault.

Joe has once again been called.

But so have the other parents.

We are all sat around a table as the parents enter. The teacher who had caught us fighting speaks up first.

"So," they begin glancing around at all of us students. "Does anyone want to explain what went on out there."

Four out of five of the other students in here begin saying how I attacked them and they did nothing wrong. I continue to look at the ground.

"Miss West," the principall says and I look up at them. "Do you have anything to add."

I don't know wether to tell the truth or not.

"Rebecca!" Joe snaps.

I shake my head as I look down. But then the fifth student speaks up.

"Sir," she says and we all glance at her. "I have something to add. Rebecca did not start this... the others did."

I stare at her in shock and the others look like they are going to yell at her.

"Do you want to elaborate Miss Dennis?" The principall asks and I can feel Joe's eyes on the back of my head.

"They were doing what they always do," she says giving me a small smile. "They were calling her for her father being a murderer. They said that she might stab them... and then they grabbed her and tried to start a fight."

I can feel Joe's deep breath.

"Is this true miss West?" The principal asks turning to me.

I look straight at him so he knows I am not lying. "Yes sir."

All the other parents look angry to hear this about there kids.

"Well for fighting everyone will be suspended for two days," the principal says glancing around at all of us. "There will be detention for everyone but Miss West and Miss Dennis. Miss West if you have any further issues please come and see me. As for the rest of you bullying will not be tolerated."

We all head out. I run over to the girl who stood up for me.

"Thanks," I say smiling. "But why did you stick up for me?"

"Because I know what its like to be different," she says to me. "Trust me."

I nod and Joe comes towards me.

"I'll meet you at S.T.A.R Labs," I say taking off before he can say anything even though I know he is going to kill me for it later.

*DASH*

Before I get inside my phone goes off. I see that it is an unknown number.

"Hello," I say.

"It's Oliver," is the reply I get and I am shocked that he has my number. "Felicity got me your number. Listen there's something wrong with Barry."

I listen as he explains what happened.

"I'll let you know what I find out," I tell him before hanging up.

I head inside. "Felicity. Please don't give my number to the arrow again."

She looks sheepish.

"He told you the same thing," she says. "That Barry is acting strange."

I nod my head at her.

"Strangely how?" Dr. Wells asks looking from me to her and back again.

"He's been whammied," Joe states coming into the room and shooting me a look that states we will be talking later. "He was acting angry. It was scary. And his eyes... they glowed."

"Its possible that his bodies fighting off the effects so its hitting him slower," Caitlin suggests as she looks round at Dr. Wells.

"That is not a good thing," the doc points out. "The longer you surpress your emotion-"

"The bigger the explosion," Felicity finishes for him.

"Considering what he can do," Joe begins and I fold my arms in thought. "How do we stop him?"

"A cold gun would come in real handy right about now," Cisco points out as he turns to glance at the computers.

"Hey!" Joe and I say at the same time.

The team had explained to me all the metas Barry had faced without me the month I was still in the coma.

"I'm just saying," Cisco points out.

"None of us can really stop Barry," Dr. Wells says.

"Excuse me," I say stepping forwards full of annoyance. "Is anyone else forgetting that I have the same powers as Barry. I also and faster and my senses are a lot better."

"No!" Joe states. "You are not going out there on your own. You are too young."

"Joe's right," Dr. Wells says. "But fourtanetly Felicity knows someone who can help you to stop him. I think you better call back Oliver Queen. We're gonna need the arrows help."

I glare at them but Joe gives me a look.

"Its not up for discussion!" He states. "You are not facing your brother alone."

*DASH*

I race at the same speed as Arrow's bike as we race towards Barry's location.

I twist my hearing aid and I am shocked by what I hear.

"Arrow!" I call out and he turns to look at me. "Barry is attacking Iris and Eddie. I don't know why."

He nods and increases his speed. I increase mine as well.

As we get there Barry goes to attack Eddie. Oliver shoots an arrow that wraps around his body. I stop besides him as he pulls Barry away from Eddie.

"RUN!" Arrow commands the other two.

Iris tells Eddie the same thing and they both take off.

Barry gets to his feet and glares at the two of us.

"You need to calm down!" Arrow orders my brother.

"This isn't you," I try and get through to him. "You need to think clearly."

"Then you need to hold on!" Barry says to Oliver.

Before I can stop him Barry speeds off and drags Oliver along the ground behind him. I race after them and snap the rope that was holding Oliver. He gives me a grateful look.

Oliver shoots two arrows from the ground at him.

"You missed!" Barry says smirking.

"No!" Oliver points out and there is an explosion from the arrows.

Barry cries out as he goes flying forward.

I zoom arrow out of the way as Barry looks up and were gone. When Barry is not looking Arrow shoots at him. It hits him in the back.

We come up behind him and Arrow speaks. "2,000 grams of horse tranquilizer. Should be hitting you any time now."

Barry drops to one knee. He then yanks the arrow out of his back.

Standing up he begins to vibrate quickly which removes the tranquilizer from his body. It all comes out in green smoke.

He then turns to face us again.

He races at us and I get shoved out of the way as he begins to run circles around Arrow. As Arrow shoots his way out I race at Barry and shove him back.

"ENOUGH FLASH!" I yell trying to make him see sense.

"STOP TRYING TO BE A HERO!" He yells back and pushes me before glancing up at Arrow who used an arrow to go up a building. "WHERE YOU GOING?!"

He races up the building and I do the same trying to stop them from killing each other.

He pulls the arrow out and Oliver goes flying down. I gasp as he hits me and we both go flying. Oliver shoots another arrow and grips my waist as it pulls him up. We land safely on the ground and this time I shoot him a grateful smile.

Flash comes to stand besides us as Arrow cuts the rope.

"Is that all you got?" Barry asks.

I glance at Oliver and nod. We need to stop holding back.

As Barry runs at us I speed around him. He ducks under a kick from Oliver and dodges a punch from me.

"Becca!" Cisco says over the coms. "There's something else you can try with your senses. Amplify your soundwaves."

I shrug. "Huh?"

"SCREAM!" Both he and Felicity says making me jump.

I decide I have nothing to loose.

I take a deep breath and let loose a really loud scream. Both Barry and Oliver hold there ears. I turn and aim it at Barry knocking him backwards.

It knocks him off balance. He groans and glares up at me.

"I still believe in you Barry!" Oliver says.

"Me too!" I agree.

Barry goes to punch him and Oliver catches his fist.

I race forwards and shove Barry so Oliver can wrap his arms around him. He holds him as a van approaches.

The van comes to a sudden stop and the side door opens. A bunch of lights activate clearly this is the plan to free Barry.

Oliver releases him and I watch as his eyes glow red before returning to normal.

All three of us breathe heavily before Oliver speaks.

"Barry you okay?" Oliver asks as we watch him carefully.

"Oh this is gonna be a special kind of hangover!" Barry states making me smile a little.

We all chuckle glad that he is back to normal.

I walk besides the other two. Oliver supports Barry.

"Oliver I'm so sorry," Barry says as he remembers his actions of the day.

"Its not your fault," Oliver points out to him. "But we do still have your meta-human to take care of. Anything left in the tank?"

"Well if not there's two of us right?" Barry says.

"Three," I correct.

Barry doesn't hesitate he just nods and smiles. "Three."

*DASH*

We managed to stop the meta. He is now locked in the pipeline.

"You think this can stop me?" He asks all of us.

He starts to rant but we ignore him.

"Heard it all before pal," Cisco says as I walk behind him and Caitlin with Oliver.

We head back into the main room so we can all speak.

"My identity is a closely guarded secret known only to a few," Oliver says to all of us. "If it were to get out it would endanger my family, my friends and it would embolden to retaliate at me through them."

I smile as Felicity speaks up.

"What Oliver is trying to say is that he had a lovely time working with you," she corrects and I bite my lip at Oliver's face. "And getting to know each of you, and he can't wait to do it again soon."

"Right," Oliver says.

"You know it didn't sound like thats what he was saying," Cisco points out.

"I may not agree with your methods," Joe says walking forwards. "But thank you."

"Your welcome," Oliver says and they shake hands.

Felicity and Caitlin have a moment and so does Oliver and Dr. Wells. I go to head out. I just get outside when I head a voice.

"Hey," I turn to see Oliver. "Your friends told me of the problems you've been having with kids at school. Can I give you some advice?"

I sigh but nod.

"Talk to your father," he says and I raise an eyebrow. "You've hold onto so much hate for years. You have heard everyone else's opinion of your father. How about creating your own."

I think about it before nodding. "Thanks."

*DASH*

I head back inside and head for the main area. But before I get there I hear a throat clearing.

I look back and see both Joe and Barry stood there.

"Hi," I say approaching them. "Whats up?"

Joe crosses his arms. "I think you know whats up."

I sigh. "You wanna talk about school."

Barry nods and motions for me to sit down which I do.

"How long ago did they find out?" Joe asks looking straight at me.

"A couple of weeks before I went into my coma," I inform them. "One boy found out and it went round the whole school. Before long people were calling me names."

"What happened for you to get suspended the day of the explosion?" Barry asks frowning.

"Three of them cornered me outside my locker," I tell them thinking back to that day. "When they wouldn't move I tried to leave but one of them grabbed me. I told him to let go and when he wouldn't and asked if I would stab him I lost my temper."

Barry sighs before taking my hands.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Joe asks.

"Because they would've denied it," I tell him. "It would have been my word against theres and back then no one would stick up for me."

They shake there heads.

"I never realized how much that night effected you," Barry says. "What do you want us to do?"

I think about what Oliver says before speaking. "I want to see dad. I want to form my own opinion of him."

They nod. Joe stands up and pulls me to my feet.

"Well let's go."

*DASH*

I wait in iron heights prison. Joe had decided to wait away from me to give me some privacy.

The door opens and there he is. The man I was so angry at for so long. The man I refused to see no matter how many times Joe and Barry tried to get me to come.

My dad. When he sees me he looks competely shocked.

He sits down and we both grab the phones.

"Rebecca?" He says with tears in his eyes. "What a surprise!"

I nod.

"I'm sorry I never came before," I say to him. "I guess I didn't know what to say."

He shakes his head.

"Don't you worry," he smiles. "It's so good to see you."

I smile a little but feel the tears begin to fall.

"I am so sorry I doubted wether you were telling the truth," I say as I look down. "I believe now that you never killed mum."

"Rebecca," he says gently. "The reason I asked Joe to adopt you is so you could have a normal life. I didn't want you to have the same burdens as your brother."

"I still feel like I should have known," I say as I manage to calm down.

"You know," he says glancing me up and down. "I always knew you would grow up to look like your mum."

I feel a smile creep onto my face.

"No one has ever said I look like her," I point out.

"Oh your her minature," he says and I laugh.

I glance back at Joe and he motions that we have to go.

"I need to go," I say. "Bye dad."

"Will you come again?" He asks hopeful.

"Yeah," I say without hesitation. "I will."

He nods. "By Bex."

I walk over to Joe but I know that something has changed.

I believe Barry was right. My dad never would have killed my mum.

*DASH*

FLASHGIRL2002:

OMG please review.


End file.
